


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin PWP

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mid-sex, PWP without Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Ficlet Ask: "Hi! If you have time and feel like doing it, maybe consider doing 2 (things you said through your teeth) with Hartwin? Thanks! ^_^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin PWP

“ _Hush,_ Eggsy. You don’t want everyone to hear you now do you?” Harry’s voice rumbled in his ear as he was pressed a little firmer against the mirror of Fitting Room One. Eggsy’s breath fogged the mirror, his jacket discarded, but carefully hung on a peg and his tie looped tightly about his wrists. His trousers down about his ankles at this point, as Harry took him from behind. 

Harry’s firm right hand was wrapped about his throbbing erection, stroking him in time with the thrusts. Eggsy’s teeth clenched as he choked on a desperate moan. 

“H-Harry! _Please!_ ” 

“Ah-ah…” Harry tutted as he gave Eggsy another hard thrust. “You promised you could be quiet this time…or do we need to  _bring back the gag?_ ” 

Eggsy could just see Harry’s hand move in the reflection of the mirror, heading for the tie around his own neck.

The young man clenched his teeth a little tighter and he tried to shake his head, “N-no!” 

Harry tutted again, loosening his tie with a mischievous smirk. “That’s  _not_  quiet…Eggsy.”

Harry thrust in a little harder, driving Eggsy against the mirror once more. Eggsy whimpered, his hands balled into desperate fists at the small of his back. Reflection Harry slipped his tie over his head, bringing the knot to Eggsy’s clenched teeth.

He refused. He could be quiet. Reflection Harry smirked and carefully removed his right hand from Eggsy’s cock.

“Harry–!” Eggsy began to protest, but the Windsor knot of Harry’s tie slipped between his teeth and tightened before he could get three words out.

Harry carded his hand through Eggsy’s hair as the young man shook his head with a furious, but accepting, protest. Harry’s hand returned to its task of stroking Eggsy, which man the young man’s jaw clench around a muffled moan.

Harry leaned in to murmur in his ear, “Don’t make a hole in that, Eggsy…or I shall have to punish you for ruining my favourite tie.”

Incidentally it was the same tie he’d been wearing the day he’d bailed Eggsy out of jail…

**Author's Note:**

> I realize some of you might feel like this seems a bit off, but it is my assumption that the story implies consent. It's in the middle of a scene that has no other story to it, it's a pwp drabble. It's not meant to carry further or have a back story, but it's implied that this has happened before and it is consensual. Forgive me if it unsettled some of you, while I understand we all want to hear and see the consent, i just wanted to have them shag...so...shamelessly I put it in the middle of things.


End file.
